


Dragon Riders

by MadQueen96



Series: Dragon Rider series [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AH Dragon Rider Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen96/pseuds/MadQueen96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are born sometimes there is a mark somewhere in your body (kind of like a tatto). This mark represents that the baby have a strong chance to have a dragon, not all those who bare a mark have a dragon and not all the dragons that bare a mark have a human companion (The mark on the human and dragon are in the same spot). The mark acts sort of a tracker that helps the human and the dragon to find each other.</p><p> </p><p>This is an Au, I have been thinking on’t know if anyone have thought about this. I have post this in my tumblr account: tomlinsonlovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Riders

When you are born sometimes there is a mark somewhere in your body (kind of like a tatto). This mark represents that the baby have a strong chance to have a dragon, not all those who bare a mark have a dragon and not all the dragons that bare a mark have a human companion (The mark on the human and dragon are in the same spot). The mark acts sort of a tracker that helps the human and the dragon to find each other.

\- Geoff  
Geoff bare his mark on the left shoulder. Geoff's dragon is orange but has a black color swirling around his body and wings,making it appear that he had ink (like a tatto). The dragons has two semi long horns, and this amazing moustache (Imagine Geoff moustache but in a dragon kinda)

\- Jack  
Jack bare his mark on his left hand. Jack's dragon is silver, his underbelly and wings are color black. The dragon has two small horns and it a beard (not like the amazing beard Jack has but it is a beard.)

\- Ryan  
Ryan bare his mark on his right leg. Ryan’s dragons is white but it has this crimson red color on her underbelly, jaw and the lower part of her wings making it looks like that she is taint in blood. The dragon has two small horns that goes back then a little up.

\- Micheal  
Michael bare his mark on this chest. (Yes, this kinda mean Michael shirtless). Michael's dragon is brown, her underbelly is white and her wings are emerald. The dragon has two small horns that goes back then little up.

\- Gavin  
Gavin bare his mark on the right eye. Gavin's dragon is a mix combination of teal, aqua and emerald, thought the teal is the main principal color on his body. The dragon wings seems to have feathers and claw like at the end of the wings.

\- Ray  
Ray bare his mark on the neck. Ray's dragon is navy blue, his underbelly and wings are rose(pink). The dragon has four horns at the top of his head they are small and it has a small horn at the middle of his face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short and poorly describe, I tried my best to make it. I will post the guys meeting their dragons next hopefully with a little more of description.


End file.
